


Christmas Eve

by lasairfhiona



Series: Winter Break [6]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:51:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tomorrow is Christmas and we're going to get up, cook breakfast together and see where the day takes us...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve

Even with the heated seats and Leonard's body pressed up against him, Chris still felt the chill of the cold air seeping in between them. "Get up," he said patting Leonard on the back.

"What," Leonard grumbled, looking up at the Captain from where he was resting his head on his chest. He was comfortable and really didn't want to move.

"Let's go inside," Chris suggested. "It's warm and we can curl up together." He pushed a little at Len to urge him up.

Leonard grumbled again as he got up, then held out a hand to Chris pulling him up and into his arms for another kiss before taking his hand and following him into the cabin.

Chris smiled as he watched Leonard look around and wondered if his was a mirror to his own. Waving his hand toward either the bed or the sofa, letting Leonard decide which while he added more wood to the fire. It wasn't their sole source of heat but it was nice to look at and listen to and could cover any awkward silences that might happen. Not that they have had to worry about that so far.

He turned and found Leonard hadn't decided, but instead he was sitting on the arm of the sofa right behind him and when he walked up to the doctor, he found himself wrapped in an embrace and being kissed.

"What are we doing?" Leonard asked when he pulled back slightly resting his forehead against Chris's.

"We're going to go to bed and cuddle. Tomorrow is Christmas and we're going to get up, cook breakfast together and see where the day takes us," Chris told him between kisses.

"I like the sound of that," Leonard said shyly, in everything that had happened that day he'd forgotten it was Christmas Eve.

Tugging Leonard forward, he shoved his coat off his shoulders and threw it toward a chair sitting nearby, not caring that he actually missed. Pushing Leonard down on the bed, he knelt down and pulled the doctor's slippers, still damp from melted snow, from his feet, giving them a quick rub to warm them. He left Leonard sitting there as he shed his own coat and slippers, before slipping into bed grateful they had both been in sleepwear when they individually decided to seek solace on their respective porches.

"Len..." he said softly getting the doctor's attention, holding the blankets up indicating he should join him.

On autopilot, Leonard joined Chris and awkward lay next to him until he was pulled against him. He finally settled with his head on Chris's chest and an arm wrapped around the Captain's lean body. "I'm not good at this," Leonard admitted quietly.

Chris kissed the top of his head. "Not good at what?"

"This. Relationships," he stated running his hand up and down Chris's side and arm, purposely not looking at him. "My marriage was a disaster."

Chris reached out and tipped Leonard's face toward him. Leaning up, he kissed the doctor. "I'm not your ex-wife, and we can go slow and figure it out together," Chris pointed out. When he saw Leonard nod he smiled and pulled him down to cuddle again. "Sleep."

"Merry Christmas to me..." Leonard whispered so quietly he thought Chris wouldn't hear him. He never knew that his words were heard or saw the smile on Chris's face.


End file.
